Under the circumstances of Long Time Evolution (LTE) in prior art, data is transmitted in basic units of Transport Blocks (TBs), and one TB only can have one Hybrid Automatic Repeat request (HARQ), for example, one Bit of feedback which is ACK or NACK. Even if one TB is divided into multiple Code Blocks (CBs) to be sent, the HARQ feedback is still one Bit, and as a result, when a TB is divided into multiple CBs to be sent, even if only one CB is falsely transmitted, the HARQ feedback would be NACK, and the entire TB would need to be retransmitted, which has low efficiency.